The Way it Was
by Honorary Weasley
Summary: It's 7th year and 2 of the Weasly brothers are in love with hermione. Which one will she choose? Which one will be left with a broken heart? This is my first story. Reviews are much apreciated
1. the begining

Dear Diary,

I got invited to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Today's Saturday and I already started packing, even though I'm not leaving until Wednesday. I'm really excited to see everyone, but mostly Him ! GTG Mom's calling.

Hermione

Dear Diary,

Tuesday! Yes! I leave tomorrow, Mom and Dad are busy because it's dad's favorite time of year "braces season". The Weasly's are coming to pick me up at 2 o'clock. I decided that he will finally know how I feel. I just hope he feel the same way.

Hermione

When 2 o'clock rolled around the next day Hermione was so excited she was sure everyone within 10 miles of the house could hear her heart pounding. She had heard that the Weasly's had finally purchased a new car, with the bonus Arthur had gotten at the ministry, since Ron and Harry wrecked the old Ford Anglia and set it loose in the Forbidden Forest. That had been almost 5 years ago. Expecting to see a second hand car Hermione was surprised to see a shiny, new, green car pull into her drive way and exactly 2 o'clock. The door opened and Ron, Fred , George, and Mr.Weasly got out. Hermione saw them through the window and ran outside, completely forgetting her bags. She stopped dead in her tracks and ran back inside for them.

While she was inside Ron leaned over to Fred, who had been staring at Hermione with an open mouth, and said, "Hands off, she's mine." Hermione returned carrying what looked like enough stuff to last a year, instead of only a month.

When everyone arrived at the Burrow Molly, Ginny, and Percy all come outside to greet her. Their was a huge dinner prepared and considering there was an extra place setting, Harry was coming too. No sooner had she thought this than Harry fell out of the fireplace, covered in soot. Hermione ran and gave him a big hug. If Harry saw the dirty looks Ron and Fred were giving him, he pretended not to.

After dinner Ron was talking to Harry about how to tell Hermione how he felt about her. Fred was talking to George about the same thing.

The next day after breakfast Hermione was outside reading when Ron came up to her and told her he wanted to talk. Ron said, "Hermione our relationship as best friends has lasted for 7 years, never being anything more. But, now I want that relationship to be more, much more. I love you soo much, please say you feel the same way?" There was a long awkward pause when Hermione said, " Ron I'm so sorry, I love you more than you know, but not in the way. More like a brother." Ron walked away, face fallen, knowing things were never going to be the same again.

Hermione was crying because she had never meant to hurt him. Fred had been standing not 10 feet away and fortunately hadn't heard anything but Hermione's sobs. Fred swore under his breath, thinking that Ron had hurt her. He walked over to her and put his arms around her and just let her cry. After a while she stopped crying and Fred asked her what was wrong. "I broke Ron's heart." "What do you mean?" Hermione looked as if she was going o start crying again and said, "He told me that he loved me. I don't love him, not in that way." Fred told himself that this was not the right time to tell her that he loved her too. So he said, "don't worry about it, he'll get over it." "Thanks Fred for listening." Then she kissed him on the cheek and left. Fred pressed a hand to his cheek and stared ahead for the longest time. George sat down next to him, stared ahead for a moment, and said, "Remind me again what we're staring at."

2 days later

Hermione sat up in her room and though about all the ways to tell Fred how she felt, while Fred was doing the same. Ron hadn't spoken to her since "the incident" and that made her feel even worse. She heard footsteps on the stairs, obviously Ron's; she'd know that sound anywhere. When the door opened there, to her relief, stood Fred not Ron. Fred sat down next to her and said, "You might still be upset about Ron, but hear me out. Last summer when you came to the Burrow I realized you weren't just my little brother's best friend; you were a very wonderful and beautiful young woman. If you don't feel the same way I wont be as much of a bastard about it as Ron is. I love you Hermione and I think I always will." When at first Hermione didn't respond, Fred thought he was doomed. Then she walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "I love you too Fred Weasly." Then lovingly kissed him.


	2. the middle

Fred's POV

I think I'm the luckiest man on the face of the earth, and that's saying something. I have the most beautiful, wonderful, and brilliant girlfriend it's possible to have. George and I are loaded right now, thanks to the shop. My little brother isn't pissed at me because he doesn't know about us yet. And there is world peace. Okay I'm lying, but only about the last part.

General POV

Hermione ran as fast as she could down the path from Hogwarts to Hogsmede. As soon as she arrived Fred picked her up and spun her around saying, "I missed you soooo much!" Hermione leaned in and kissed him for what seemed like forever, not caring who saw. But the only person who shouldn't have seen, saw. She felt a tap on her shoulder and opened her eyes to Fred's panic-stricken face. Then she heard a familiar voice with an unfamiliar tone, "Having fun?" There stood Ron with a look on his face that could've belonged to Malfoy it was so filled with hatred. "HOW COULD YOU! I FIND THE WOMAN I LOVE SNOGGHING MY BROTHER! I TRUSTED YOU!" Hermione started to cry and they both reached to comfort her. Fred began to yell at Ron for everyone to hear, "Now look what you did, this is all your fault!" Hermione looked up and said, "Would you two stop it for five seconds? You two are brothers and need to work this out!" She turned to Ron, "I'm sorry try to understand, for me?" There was a pause then both of them started protesting in unison. Hermione smacked them both on the head and ran towards Hogwarts.

Ron's POV back at school in the dorm

I can't believe he did that to me! I don't blame Hermione, she's brainwashed. Me and Fred were never that close, but he just destroyed the little that we ever had! I'll never speak to that bastard again! CRASH! Ron had just kicked over his trunk and Harry ran into the room. "What the hell!" Seeing Ron's face he ran over to where he stood and said, "Calm down Ron, What happened?"

Christmas Break

Ron was in France so Fred thought it was the perfect time to tell Mum and Dad about him and Hermione, boy was he nervous. He was practicing in front of the mirror when Hermione walked in, looking beautiful as always. She could tell he was nervous and assured him that his parents would be happy, not sad.

She was right. Mum was the happier of the two, saying, "I always wanted Hermione in the family!" "Mum, slow your roll. That's going a little fast don't you think!" while Hermione blushed a deep red.

3 Years Later

Hermione was walking back to the flat she and Fred had owned for 2 years. She walked in, ready to tell Fred about her big promotion, when she saw the room. There were candles and red rose petals all over the place and a delicious smell came from the kitchen. Because of the smell she could tell Fred had battled with the kitchen and won. The cook himself walked out of the kitchen without anything burned, singed, or missing, kissed her and told her dinner was served. Dinner was set up on the coffee table with fluffy cushions for chairs. They ate dinner in silence each thinking about what the other was thinking. After a nice dinner and obviously store bought dessert Fred said, "Remember what I said about loving you forever, well it's still true. Even more so if possible." He got down on one knee, " Hermione Jane Granger will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"………..


	3. epilouge

Of course I married him. Do you think I could say no to that adorable face? Ron still isn't very happy about the whole thing, but his speech at our wedding made me cry. It's been 12 years since that wonderful day and now I'm sending our 2 oldest off to Hogwarts, Charlotte and Mathew. They take after their father and Uncle George. Besides them I have Benjamen, 8, and Emma, 3. Plus I have 2 more on the way! I haven't told Fred yet, but he'll be thrilled.

About 9 years ago Harry and Ginny got married. I don't think they'll follow in the Weasly tradition though. They have James, 5, and Andrew, 3, and Ginny's pregnant with the last one, Harry says. Ginny wants a little girl to spoil. Ron's still unmarried but he has a serious girlfriend in France. That's all the big news, except I'm the luckiest woman in the world!

To AmberJupiter- it's just supposed to be a little ficlet, not to complicated. The whole thing was already written when I started the story.

**Finish**


End file.
